First Love In High School
by Lars Dragneel
Summary: The first day Lucy sets foot in Fairy Academy, she is reported to the headmaster, with an unusual delinquent who had his hair in pink color. She is punished and therefore, moved to a lower section! She meets the same delinquent in the lower section, what kind of a story will this change to? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia, she sets off to a new a new academy as a sophomore, Fairy Academy! Here, right now, she stands, kind of nervous and excited at the same time. "I can't help it but, get excited. I hope the chance for me to find true love is here! Alright, starting today, I am going to act as graceful as a cat!". Lucy said with a very determined face. As she started to walk to the headmaster's office, to check her dormitory's number, she saw a boy with salmon colored hair, who was about the same age as her, beating up boys to a pulp. For sure, she realized that the person with the salmon-colored hair was a delinquent.

She could not bear to see the boys beaten up, so she went near him, patted his shoulder, and when he looked at her, she kicked his face with her right foot. It then just her, 'Oh crap, I am supposed to act as graceful as a cat, and now look what I've done!' Lucy thought to herself. The salmon hair colored boy turned to her with an evil glare and started to shout to her all of a sudden saying, 'Hey you dolt! Don't you know how to differentiate between an ally and an enemy?" He was holding his nose, because of the kick I gave him earlier, caused him to nosebleed. I replied to him with a dumbfounded face, "How should I know? You are the person who is beating them up to a pulp!"

This time he seemed more furious, "They are the bullies! You see my hair color? They think it's pink, and it irritated me, so I thought of teaching them a lesson". Before the argument could develop any further, the headmaster's advisor, Porlyusica popped out and reported us to the office. Lucy was fidgeting like a little baby, when she was taken to the office, along with the delinquent. On the other hand, this person, who was fighting with Lucy a while ago, he was the exact opposite! He did not even bother to look nervous at all! Well, enough about him.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I know you just transferred here today, and look at all the ruckus you made. You kicked a school student, also, caused that person to suffer nosebleed. However, I am not only blaming you. Though, for this, you shall be punished!" The headmaster, Mr. Makarov, said.

'Ah, goodbye, mother and father. This is the first time I am going to be punished!' Lucy thought to herself. "D-does that mean, I am going to be expelled?" Lucy asked with her voice shaking a bit. Mr. Makarov lightened up and said, "No worries my child! Our school's motto is: "Everyone must graduate"! But, you will be moved to the 'blank section' from the 'general section'!" He said with a stern voice.

How cruel, the fate was to Lucy… The 'blank section', is a section lower than the 'General section'. Meaning, Lucy will have to spend the rest of her life, until she graduates, in the 'blank section'! Lucy got her dormitory's number and went in to the room, there she saw a person with shoulder-length blue hair, black eyes, she was cute, pretty, and sweet. Lucy introduced herself at first glance, now it was the other girl's turn to do so. Her name was Juvia. She can be pretty scary sometimes also.

"So, did you find an attractive boy in the school, yet?" Juvia questioned Lucy, to which she just replied bluntly, "No one in particular, but, there is a person who makes me angry whenever I see him. His hair is in salmon color, and he has black onyx eyes, and a very fine build." Lucy described him, hoping Juvia would know that person. And, she knew who it was! "Oh, there is only one guy in the whole school who has salmon-colored hair. His name is Natsu Dragneel." Juvia explained.

'Natsu Dragneel, huh?' Lucy thought to herself for a while, and since it was already getting light, she decided to say goodbye to Juvia and to get some sleep, since she has to prepare herself for tomorrow, the first day of school, to her.

It was already morning, and Lucy woke up excitedly, she wore the uniform and decided what kind of hair style she would make for today. She decided to put her some of her hair in a bunch to a side. And it looked perfect with her uniform. She had breakfast with Juvia, and headed off to the blank section. She asked her homeroom teacher, "I-is this place okay? I mean, there wouldn't be any unfriendly people, right?" She was actually afraid. The teacher, Alzack Conell, replied to her with a smile, "I think you would get along with them greatly!" Lucy seemed somewhat relieved after hearing that.

"Hey, everyone, back to your seats! Today we have a new transfer student!" Everyone looked at Lucy, who was almost about to faint, because of her nervousness. "Hey everyone! My name is Lu-" Her introduction was cut off by a familiar voice, "Good Morning! Thanks to that blondie, I had to wake up early in the morning and go to the hospital!" He murmured the last sentence. Lucy just realized who that person was! It was him! _Natsu Dragneel!_ Her thoughts were up above in the sky, 'Wait a minute, this guy is even in the blank section? Hmm? I wonder why? Of course! Because of his fighting!' She seemed to solve that question by her own. Just then, Natsu pointed his fingers at her, and realized who it was, "Ah! It is you!" They both shouted in unison."What? You two know each other? Then this would go more quickly!" Mr. Alzack shouted in a relief.

The teacher luckily stopped Natsu and Lucy's pointless bickering, and when it was time for lunch break, Natsu shouted with a goofy grin, "Gah! Finally! Classes are over! Food, Meat! I am coming, just you wait!" He said as he opened his lunch box. Lucy was observing him, quietly, until, Juvia came up to her and explained that she was also in blank section, due to her _fangirling _over the school's second hottest boy, "Gray Fullbuster". Lucy was surely dense! She did not even notice the fact! Juvia began to introduce Lucy everyone, "The person you mentioned last night, as you know him, he's Natsu Dragneel. The worst student in the whole school. The person who is having blue hair, reading a pile of books is Levy McGarden, she was moved to this section because, all she does is read books, but she is a very nice friend. Then, the person who is standing calmly over there, looking at the blue sky from the window is called, "Rogue Cheney", he is a very calm person, and due to this, he never talked with _anyone. _And finally, my future boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster! The reason why he was moved to the blank section was, due to this odd habit of stripping in public! But that's why I love him! And finally, Gajeel Redfox! He is the second worst kid, like Natsu, in the whole school". Lucy was surprised.

"Hey, blondie! Fight with me!" Natsu demanded her. "Oh, I'm sorry, what was your name again, Fartsu?" Lucy joked, but, Natsu took that real. He shouted, "It's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" 'He sure is a hothead' Lucy thought. Lucy decided to avoid the fight, and stated, "Maybe later, N-A-T-S-U." She said with an innocent face.

The school ended, Lucy headed off to downstairs with Juvia and Levy to change their shoes. She managed to become good friends with Levy, since they both are hard-core fans of books! Lucy opened her locker, and she saw a note. The note was written by Natsu, so she decided to check it. 'Meet me at the part, at tonight 7 O' clock! I'm gonna get my revenge back on you", was what the letter said. Lucy, tore the letter with a very happy face, and dashed off to the dormitory with Juvia and Levy.

Meanwhile, it was already 8:30 PM, and Natsu was standing there, all frozen up. "Oi, I'm all alone here". He said softly with a worn out face.

Levy decided to have a sleepover with Juvia and Lucy, but before going to bed, Lucy thought, "Maybe the blank section is not so bad at all'.

END OF CHAPTER 1 (;D)


	2. Natsu's Date

It has been exactly one month since Lucy transferred to Fairy Academy, and she was glad that she took the examination to this school. Everything was so free here, the students here, they are so open, unlike Lucy's former school, an all-girls school, which the only thing they are good at, 'gossiping'. They always go on and on, they don't care about other feelings. Well, whatever, enough about them.

"Natsu has been suspended again?" Lucy asked Levy and Juvia who were sitting beside her. "Yeah, it looks like this time, he nearly killed the school's student council president, and also the student with highest grade, 'Sting Eucliffe'." Levy explained. She was always quick on news like this. When Lucy asked her how she's quick on these stuff, she just only winked at her and said, "Tee-hee. I have got a double spy agent." Though Lucy did not get what it meant, she decided to let it go.

"So, when will he be back?" Lucy question Juvia. "Let's see… he will be coming, right… now!" When she said that, the door opened, and Natsu shouted, "Gah! Freedom is awesome! Good morning everyone and Lucy!" He greeted everyone with a goofy grin. Lucy's heart throbbed to the last word he said. 'Why did he say my name separately?' Lucy thought with her face blushing. "Okay, now take your seats!" Mr. Alzack told the students. "Um, ? I need to go to the health room". When Alzack questioned her why, she just replied saying that it was_ that time of the month_. Normally, when girls make that excuse up, the male teachers send them to the health room, without any complaints. Actually, all she was feeling was butterflies in her stomach. She decided to get some rest there.

Natsu asked Gray, "Hey, why did Lucy go to the health room? It's not like as if she is sick or anything right?" Gray smirked at the question he told, "You idiot. Take girls more seriously. They have urgent matters too, you know?" Natsu thought he was challenging for a fight, and stood up, "Oh yeah, and who told you to lecture me? -pants? You are always eating shaved ice, nothing else!" Natsu started to argue. Gray couldn't let that go, so he stood up, "And who are you to tell me? -Lover? You are always eating hot stuff like that! Why don't you eat cold stuff for a change?" Natsu took this has his chance, "If I don't eat hot stuff, I won't be able to look at my fine-toned body". He stuck his tongue out, to let Gray know his defeat.

But, before Gray could say a word, Alzack threw two white chalks at them and said, "OK, if you two want to start bickering again, I would like you to go outside, and start". And they both did so. While Natsu and Gray were there, Natsu ditched Gray and went to search for Lucy, to have some fun with her.

Lucy was sleeping silently, that is, until Natsu came in like a charged bull. "Hey Lucy! Wake up! The school already ended!" Lucy jumped to his scream. "What is wrong with you? Let a body rest here, would you?" Natsu obviously, didn't pay any attention to what she said, and dragged her out of the health room, and went to Burger King to grab some bit there. In Natsu's own words, he called this a "date", since this is what he sees in the Magazines and Manga's.

Of course, Lucy had to pay for both of them, since Natsu ws currently broke. "Where did you spend all of your money on, huh?" Lucy asked him with an irritated face. "Oh, that? I spent that on buying a PS3. How long did I wait on that?" He asked himself with a proud look. Lucy became more irritated at him. When she was about to sit down, she suddenly felt pain prick her head. She was about to fall when Natsu caught her, barely in time. "Are you alright?" Natsu asked her with a worried face. Lucy looked at him with a very passionate look, she did not notice this, when Natsu blushed at her looks! "No… I am fine, thanks, it's just _that time of the month._" She finished.

Natsu broke like a rock when he heard that sentence. "You! Is that something you really need to tell a guy? Go back to your former school, and learn how to be more lady-like!" He was totally blushing and embarrassed when she told him that.

"Eh? There is a guy here? Where?" Lucy looked around with curiosity and then put her tongue out at him, and forced Natsu to make an irritated look at her. They finally finished their meal, and headed of to their dormitory.

Natsu dropped her off at the girl's dormitory and was about to head back, Lucy suddenly shouted. "Natsu! Thank you for today! I had so much fun with you! If by any chance, I would like to get to know you better!" Natsu's eyes beamed in light when he heard it. "Sure! See you tomorrow! 'Night!" He went off.

"Lucy! Where were you? We were all worried about you!" Juvia and Levy exclaimed in unison. Lucy explained what happened and asked if any of them knew why she was having butterflies in her stomach. Juvia obviously told her it was love! Levy researched more, and said, "I can only come to one single conclusion, you are in love with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy." Levy finished.

Lucy's world broke apart when she heard that. How will she be facing Natsu tomorrow?

END OF CHAPTER TWO (XP)


	3. Unbearable Fate

Okay, Lucy admits that she has feelings for Natsu, but it's just a crush. You know the saying, "More than friends, but less than lovers." Though, whenever Natsu asks Lucy to skip classes with him, she just make up an excuse and avoids him, _everyday. _And this is what bugs Natsu. He decided to get some nice advice from his best friend, and his worst enemy, Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey, Ice-Cone, why is Lucy avoiding me every single day, now? Did I do something bad to her, that will make her avoid me _forever?" _Natsu asked Gray with a worried face. Gray probably knew what happened, but, decided to answer him wrong, "Hmm. I think she hates you, and think you're an ugly person." He laughed a little as he said that. Natsu's anger started to boil up, and again, the bickering showed up between the two of them.

Meanwhile, Lucy was hanging out with Levy and Juvia. "Hey, Lucy, why are you avoiding Natsu every time I see you? When he asks you something, you just avoid making eye contact with him!" Levy said to Lucy. "Juvia thinks it's Love! Two people in love, so wonderful!" Juvia exclaimed. "Um, guys, you're going way too far, it's just a simple crush, nothing else." Lucy explained. "Besides, I think someone already warned me not to get near him." Lucy said with her golden locks covering her eyes. "And, who might that be?" Levy and Juvia asked at the same time.

Lucy replied, "Third Year, Mirajane Strauss's little sister, Lisanna Strauss. She told me that if I hang out with Natsu, She won't guarantee that she can make me see the daylights of tomorrow ever again…" Lucy was having a very painful face when she said that. "Oh, that's right, I did indeed tell you. But, who told you to tell the others? Surely, it wasn't me." Lisanna was behind Lucy giving her a murderous intent to kill her. Levy and Juvia tried to avoid the argument as much as possible, so Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and went out from the cafeteria with Juvia.

"Oh, Lucy. Over here!" Natsu and Gray, both shouted in unison. The three girls met up with Natsu and Gray. Lucy and the others could not tell Natsu and Gray what happened, since Lisanna was a childhood friend of Natsu and Gray, but mostly, Natsu. The salmon hair-colored person had a crush on her a long time ago, however, the questions are now forming, because he became distant to her these two years. After they graduated from Junior-High, they didn't even talk to each other.

Lucy told everyone, "Everyone, I am going out for a little walk to get some fresh air, you can go back to the dorms already." She decided to have some time alone. Everyone tried to offer that they would hang out with her, but unfortunately, Lucy shook her head to everything said. They finally gave up and headed off to the dorms.

"Ah, thins sure are tough for me, mother, father. Specially the Lisanna problem." Lucy looked at the sky and started to say things. "You got something to say to Lisanna?" A voice was heard from behind the bench, and to Lucy's surprise, it was Natsu! "W-what are you doing here? You should've gone back to the dormitory! I told you so!" Lucy shouted. "Forget about that, what do you want with Lisanna? No, let me change my question. What is the problem between you and Lisanna?" Natsu was kind of angry looking when he questioned Lucy.

"Um, nothing much, just that spilled orange juice on my skirt from her hand accidentally". Lucy couldn't bring herself to say the truth. Though, he seemed to believe her. There was one teeny-tiny problem now. Natsu was still angry. "Um, Natsu? Why do you still look like as if you are angry at me?" Lucy questioned Natsu with a worried face. "Lucy, I've known you for some time, and I know that you are lying, spill it out." Natsu was serious when he said this to Lucy.

She was afraid, if Lisanna got the wind of it, then, all the blame would come on her and Natsu. She didn't mind, Lisanna putting the blame on her, but, the problem here was Natsu. "W-why a-a-are you talking like as if y-you know everything about me?" Lucy ran away, with tears welling up in her dark brown orbs. Before Natsu was able to run after her, a white-haired girl stopped him from doing so. He turned around, and saw Lisanna with a hurtful look. "N-natsu,…" Lisanna faked her tears. Natsu asked her what's wrong and tried to comfort her. Lisanna took this as her chance and hugged Natsu with all her might. Natsu couldn't help, but miss this from her, so he hugged her back too."What's wrong?" Natsu asked her.

"Lucy said bad things at me! She just took that as an excuse, 'to get some fresh air' ! She said… not to hang around you anymore! It hurts! It hurts so much!" Lisanna was faking her cry, while Natsu was furious when he heard this. "Lucy… you will pay for this!" Lisanna was relieved when he heard that line from Natsu. It was about to be midnight, so Natsu took Lisanna back to her dorm, and said good night and went off to the boys dormitory. He thought quite a lot about it, and drifted off to sleep.

It was morning! Lucy seemed to have completely forgotten about the talk between Natsu and her, last night. She was in a cheerful mood. Once she saw Natsu getting into the class, she thought of greeting him, and shouted "Good Morning! Natsu!" Natsu went near her, grabbed her fair wrist and he took her outside to the compound. He only said a few words, "Listen! Don't you dare make Lisanna cry! I never knew you were such a horrible person! Lucy, from now on, let's treat each other as complete strangers! I'll make sure everyone gets news on this!" He turned his back and went to the classroom.

Lucy was astonished! Her brown orbs were shaking to what Natsu said. She bit her bottom lip, and said, "Lisanna… why… why… must you give me this kind… of… an unbearable fate… Did I do something wrong to make everyone else hate me?" Lucy started to cry. While Levy and Juvia were watching from afar, as soon as they saw Lucy crying, they came to her aid, and luckily, for them, tomorrow was the summer vacation. She wouldn't have to meet Natsu or even Lisanna. However, she regretted not talking to Natsu. It felt like, as if her heart has been conquered over by something to make it this painful…


	4. Someday You Will Be Separated

It was already summer, and Lucy was ready to spend her days in summer with Levy and Juvia. She didn't like going back to her house for vacation this time, so she decided to spend time with Levy and Juvia, since they weren't even going back home. Almost everyone left the school and went to cool their heads off somewhere around the continent, or maybe even the world.

Lucy thought only the three of them were left in the school, but, that was a grave mistake. Lisanna was also waiting along with Natsu, probably to smooch their time off! Natsu was furious, and when Lucy had to do the cleaning duties with him, Lucy asked him what Lisanna told him, to make him feel this way. He did not bother replying to the question, but instead, he slapped across her cheek and headed off to the dormitory. While Lisanna was watching the whole thing, she said with an evil giggle "Serves you right, you slut!" And trailed off to the direction of Natsu.

All Lucy could do was cry, and she didn't like being a cry-baby all the time, so she held all of her tears in, and decided not to cry and to solve this matter. "Hey, Lucy. How about we go to the Water Park? It's going to be pretty fun, with Juvia and Levy!" Juvia exclaimed with her eyes sparkling in excitement. Lucy, obviously, accepted the offer and got ready, and dashed to the Water Park with both of them.

The three of them went to the changing section to change into their swimsuits. Lucy's one was very cute indeed! A blue bikini with white stars printed on them! Levy's one was a one-piece type with frills, making it look much more cuter! Juvia's one was also a bikini, but a one with a haltered-neck and it was in orange color, with purple flowers printed on them! The three of them stared to each other in awe. Then finally, they decided to enjoy their rides.

"Uwaah~ I don't want to ride the Log Flume! It's way too scary!" Lucy tried to get off, but Levy and Juvia didn't give her a chance to do so. She got drenched in water after the Log Flume ride, and it was getting late, so the three of them decided to head to a restaurant after they get ready to eat.

"Wow~ This place is amazing!" Levy, Juvia, and Lucy, the three of them said in unison. The three of them sat down on the chairs, provided for them and ordered the food they wanted. After the waiter went with their orders, they saw Lisanna and her friends. They sat on the table right in front of them. Lisanna noticed them right away, she had a smirk on her face while she was watching the three of them trying to avoid her. She thought of something _bad_.

The waiter came with their food, and they started eating, and decided to leave straight away after eating. Lisanna came with her friends, and said, "Well, well, look what we have here. Two blue whores, and a blonde slut!" Lucy gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, ready to hit her. "Yeah… you're right! So what if we are sluts and whores? Though you are saying all of this, I can still live with my life, you know?! Do you know how much you are letting other people suffer instead of you? Do you know, what it feels like, if I can't talk to the boy I admire? Huh?" Lucy stated as the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Lisanna was angrier than ever, "You're a slut! How would a person know a slut's feelings? The only thing you can talk about is the person you admire? Don't screw with me! I have even admired him from afar! For the past two years!" Lisanna's eyes were giving Lucy a glare, that nobody has ever seen before. Lisanna grabbed Lucy's both hands, and went, both of them, alone. "Everyone, Don't let those two blue head's catch us!" Lisanna demanded them. The forest was right behind the restaurant, so Lisanna headed off to the forest, with Lucy. The blonde was shrieking in fear, and from the way Lisanna held her hands, Lucy's mouth was completely shut. "OK, _Lucy Heartfilia, _I want you to feel my pain!" She said as she took a knife out of her pocket. Lisanna kicked both of her shoulders, and causing Lucy to fall to her knees. She grabbed a bunch of her silky golden hair, and stared to them with jealousy in her crystal blue eyes. She always wanted a silky hair. Lucy knew what she was going to do, so she started to scream, "No! No! Don't cut my hair! Please! I'll do whatever you want, so… please… don't cut it…" Lisanna just loved to hurt her more, so she started to cut her hair to the same length as her hair. Her long, beautiful was no more. Just a short cut as Lisanna's.

Lucy couldn't hold her tears back in anymore, she started to cry, the sky and the heaven's even shared with her. It was raining heavily! Lisanna started to kick her body with her right foot, and stepped on her head with her left foot. "You slut! Now try to shout again, and I'll make sure you never see the daylights of tomorrow, ever again!" Lucy didn't listen, the pain was far too great, that it caused her to bleed! Her right hand, was swollen, while her left leg, was bleeding! A voice was heard to both of them, "That's… ENOUGH!" She thought who it would be, and to her surprise, it was Natsu! He was drenched in rain, and giving Lisanna an angry glare, which she never saw before. "Natsu… I can expla-" She was cut off when Natsu said with a calm voice, "I heard everything from Levy and Juvia, no need to explain me anything." He dashed to Lucy and held her in his arms, with complete sorrow in his eyes. His black onyx, seemed like as if the tears were about to be shed any moment.

Natsu ignored Lisanna, left her in the heavy rain, and ran off to the hospital with Lucy, contacting Juvia and Levy to head off there. "Lucy… please be alive!" Natsu thought to himself, and how idiotic it was of him to believe Lisanna, and hurt Lucy! She was taken to the emergency room at first glance, when the doctor saw her. The nurse gave Natsu some clean towels, to cool his head off, and he accepted them. Levy and Juvia came running and breathing heavily to the hospital, and once they saw Natsu, both of them started to ask a mountain load of questions. He was quite ashamed of himself, when Levy explained everything to him, hearing how much Lucy suffered.

The doctor came out, the blue head's jumped out of their seats, and asked how was Lucy's condition. "She… She is alright, but her scars will be there for some time, so she needs some rest to heal. You guys were lucky enough to bring her in time!" The doctor said with a relief in his voice.

Natsu looked more than relieved. He lightened up in an instant, and went back to his old mood again. He wondered why he was relieved when he heard she was alright, why it hurt him so much when Lucy was covered in bruises, why it pained him so much to not to talk to her, everyday. He decided that the answer would come by itself.

The doctor said only two people can enter, so Natsu decided to let Juvia and Levy see her first, since they were deeply worried for their best friend. They entered the room, and saw Lucy, with her dark brown orbs opened. "H-how are you feeling?" Levy questioned her. She replied saying that she was fine, and, "I guess… my crush turned out to be more than I expected… I… have… feelings for him…" Lucy started to cry, and when Levy asked her why she was crying, she only just replied, "I… I'm scared! There are many girls who have deep feelings for him… even more than me! They are my friends, and they shared that secret with me! How can I just betray them? Falling in love with him… ugh! That's ridiculous! I… don't know what to do anymore! Levy… Juvia… help me…" She said as she turned her head towards the both of them , and they were even lost for words. Lucy just simply wanted to die after knowing that she had feelings for him. "Lucy…" Juvia said. "Sure you can love him! You are free to do so! No one has ever said you to not to!" Juvia exclaimed.

"But… I think Lucy's got a point… if you try to date him… you will end up suffering even more…" Both Juvia and Levy knew who's voice it was. "ERZA!" Both of them shouted in unison. She had long, flowing scarlet hair. Lucy was amazed by hear beauty. "W-what… did you just say?" Lucy's lips were shaking in fear. "Never mind… you will come to a day, when you will have to let go of him… A day, you both will be separated. That's all. I am not going into anymore further details." Erza said and went out from the white door.

(END OF CHAPTER 4 ^o^)

"Please Review"– Lucy and Natsu. (;D)


	5. Three More Years

"Well, what did Erza mean by that?" Lucy questioned Levy as they were going to the cafeteria to meet up with Juvia. "Gee, I don't know Lucy. Maybe, it's because, he already hurt you enough." Levy replied with a blunt answer. Lucy didn't like the sound of that answer, she stayed calm for a minute and then went out from the cafeteria, only to barge into Natsu!

She didn't bother talking to him, and just ran out of the Academy. Natsu was gravely worried about her, so he made up his mind to follow her, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She sat near the riverbank and the tears started to flow out from her brown orbs. "Lucy… why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Because if that person did, I can have a word with that person! Tell me, who was it?" Natsu questioned her in a furious voice.

Lucy shook her head in reply, and offered him to sit down, and so he did. "Natsu… I have been getting these strange vibes… Even from my best friends… They… don't trust you after the incident with _her._ They think you hurt me! But the only thing I can think is, that it's my own mistake! If I hadn't met you in the first place, this whole pointless jealousy Lisanna wouldn't be triggered! You… just could have left me back in the health room! You idiot!" Lucy exclaimed to him with her eyelids, getting totally red!

Natsu patted her short, blonde, silky hair and said with a goofy grin, "Nah, don't blame yourself, Lucy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have figured out Lisanna's true intentions, and her true personality. First of all, you... all because of me… your hair…" Natsu didn't want to finish the last sentence. Lucy said it was OK, because she thought of getting a haircut. Natsu surely didn't like the sound of that, because he knew from her face expression, that she was making, obviously a lie!

"O-oh yeah… I have this thing… I have to tell you tonight! I already told everyone else, and saved you for the last! Meet me at the Solar Park, OK?" Natsu asked Lucy, to which she thought it would be a confession, but then again, it hit her that it wouldn't be a confession since everyone already knows about this secret. She agreed and headed off to the dormitory to get ready.

"OK! I am all done! Make up: Check! Bracelet: Check! Earring: Check! Knee-length shoes: Check! Clothes: Check! OK, it seems like… everything is checked." Lucy thought to herself as she was walking out from the hallway. It took her fifteen minutes to reach the Solar Park, and there she saw, Natsu waiting for her.

"Oh, hey! Took you long enough!" Natsu shouted at her. She apologized, and Natsu went back into business, "So, as I was saying this afternoon, the talk I wanted to talk to you about was… that… I… am going to study abroad in England. I will be coming back to Japan, only after three years…" Lucy's world stopped! She thought as if she was going to fall down. She clenched her hands, and started to yell, "Why… Why… did you tell me this at the last second, of all things? Huh? Oh, sure, you thought I would be hurt again, like the last time, if you told me first? I heard someone was leaving from our class, but to think it was you! Ugh! Are you an idiot? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Erza was right! She knew this would happen from the beginning!"

Natsu felt sorry for her, and tried to explain her in the most simplest way, however, she didn't bother to listen one bit. She was furious! Of all times, why now? He was leaving tomorrow, on top of that! Lucy was sad, and empty, her first unrequited love, leaving her? Her head began to feel dizzy, her hands and feet were getting colder by each second. She fainted, and fell to the ground. Natsu called Levy and Juvia to the Solar Park, and decided to let them do all the work. She was taken to the health room.

"Ms. McGarden, Ms. Lockser, … I'm afraid to ask this but… who put her in this condition? Did anyone of you ask a question or did any of you explain anything, that would make her frustrated?" Natsu raised his hand, to speak. "I did…" His pink locks covered his black onyx eyes. "I see… due to the injury, from the last time, she was hurt pretty badly. Not only her physical part… but also… her mental part was pretty much wrecked up. Don't worry… though… She will wake up after a good night's rest!" The health room's advisor tried to relieve them from their stress.

Lucy woke up, only to see that she was already in her bed. The only thing she remembered was fainting. Before that even, she couldn't remember what happened. There was a paper beside her bed, she took it and opened it, it had a name written on it on the outside.

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden._

_Yes, by the time you are reading this, I probably have left Japan. It was a painful decision for me too. My parents, they are the King and Queen of that place, and wants me to be the next heir to the throne. I have my duties lining up in the path for my future. I didn't want to leave any friend of mine behind. But, trust me, just give me three more years… in three years time… I will be able to see everyone again… talk to you guys…So just… try to understand this._

_From,  
Natsu Dragneel._

Lucy remembered everything what happened! She gritted her teeth, regretting by not being able to bid farewell to Natsu.

She looked up into the sky from out of her window, and whispered softly, "See you again, Natsu. Three more years, huh?" A smile appeared across her face, and before she knew it, three, long years have passed.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER #..#)


	6. One Condition

Three empty years have passed. Lucy and everyone else graduated from high school and are now freshman years in the university, Tokyo University. Lisanna apologized to Lucy, for everything she had done, and Lucy finally forgave her, after many days of crying, and begging for forgiveness. She is now closer to Lucy, almost like Levy and Juvia.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you think we should go and grab a bite at McDonald's?" Lisanna questioned Lucy, giving her an impression to make it look like as if she is starving to death. "Sure! Why not?" Lucy replied with a smile, and both of them headed to their destination.

Both of them picked their meals and sat on the chairs. "So, when do you think Natsu will be back to snatch you away?" Lisanna asked in a sarcastic voice. Lucy was blushing scarlet color! "H-Hey! Stop it! H-he doesn't like me that way!" "Riiight!" Lisanna replied with an evil smirk. Then something caught Lucy's attention. That person had salmon-colored hair! To make sure it was Natsu, Lucy moved a little bit to the right side, and there, Lucy's world shattered to pieces! A silver-haired girl was holding Natsu's hand, smiling gleefully, while he was doing the same too.

She grabbed Lisanna's hand, and ran out of the place with her world stopped. She didn't think about anything. All what she wanted was to get out from there, as soon as possible. Lisanna asked her what was wrong, until Lucy explained what was happening, she refused to go. "IT'S NATSU! HE'S HERE! RIGHT HERE!" Lucy screamed causing Natsu to look at the commotion she was causing. Lisanna looked around, and she finally saw him. It was true, a silver-haired girl was holding his hands. She then realized who it was. It was Yukino!

Natsu couldn't realize her at first glance, since Lucy's blonde and silky had grown so much after he left. It was so long, reaching longer than her waist. The only way he noticed her was, from her dark brown orbs. "Lucy!" He shouted. He headed to the direction to where she was. She knew she couldn't escape from him. So, what she did was, she wiped her tears, and faked a smile. "Hey, Natsu! How have you been? _We _missed you so much! You have matured a lot!" Lucy complimented him, she actually wanted to change the "We", to "I". Well, that was true, since he had gotten a lot taller than before, and his hair, was even a little longer, making him look more handsome! People might mistake him for a model!

"Lisanna… what are you doing here?" Natsu questioned her in a furious voice. At first, Lisanna was scared to answer him, but then again, decided to tell him the truth. The one truth, after these three years. "It's all in the past, Natsu. We became friends, and somehow, both of us moved on. It was thanks to you that we both were able to realize, how wrong it was to hate each other. And she finally forgave me. So, let me at least thank you, if you're not ready to forgive me." Lisanna said with a bitter smile. Natsu didn't say anything in reply. He looked at Lucy, and began to introduce the girl next to him, who was holding his hands.

"Lucy, Lisanna… meet my fiancé, Yukino. We got engaged last week, and our wedding is in one month from now on." He said with a fake smile. Lucy could realize his smile. On the other hand, Yukino looked very happy. Lucy couldn't surely hurt her. She was so happy, like as if her world was fulfilled. "O-Oh, is that right? Make sure you make me Yukino's bridesmaid! Also, send me an invitation!" Lucy said with her voice shaking a bit. Yukino realized what was wrong. She grabbed her hand, and went out. Lisanna followed both of them, while Natsu was confused with the situation.

"Lucy… you are in love with Natsu, right?" Yukino questioned her in a very gentle voice. "Tch… What do you know about her, Yukino? You were my best friend up until junior-high, and betrayed us in the last minute! And now, you show up in front of her unrequited love, and go on ahead making these crazy assumptions? Don't screw with me! You clearly knew why Lucy was acting weird when she was talking to Natsu, don't you?" Lisanna's voice seemed furious, and also irritated at the same time.

"Um… Calm down you guys! This much negative thoughts are bad for your skin. Yukino… it's alright. Natsu chose you, and don't you dare worry about that!" Lucy tried to hold back her tears as much as possible, and gave her a sweet smile. Yukino realized how much in pain she was. "Listen… I'm really sorry… that things had to be this way. I never meant to marry him. Our parents forced each other to marry, so that only we can be good rulers of England! Natsu was against it the whole time, even now… So please… hate me as much as you want! Don't hate him!" She said with her eyes getting totally wet.

All three of them finally calmed down, however, things weren't over yet. Yukino refused to marry him even more, now that she knew that Lucy was chasing after him for the past three years! Yukino promised the blonde-haired woman to cancel the wedding, but on one condition. And that was to get closer to him in one month's time.

"Lucy!" Levy and Juvia shouted in glee. Both of them were attending a different university from theirs. They just met by a coincidence. "Hey! Juvia! Levy! How've you been? Long time no see!" Lucy was also relieved to see them. Her stress seemed to go away once they met them. "People! Major news! Yukino and Natsu got engaged, and their wedding is in next month!" Lisanna screamed. "WHAT?!" Levy and Juvia, both yelled in unison. "How come it's Yukino of all people? No, the question is, how did they even get in a relationship? They didn't even talk to each other when they were in junior-high!" Levy tried to calm herself down as much as possible, but couldn't since her questions were over- loaded.

"It... seems like… Natsu's and Yukino's parents forced them to marry each other, since Natsu's parents are the King and Queen of England. Both, Natsu and Yukino were against it, but they couldn't it prove to them, that their love wasn't deep enough to go into a relatonship." Lucy explained. "However, Lucy managed to get closer to Yukino, and on top of that, she promised to get the two of them back together! She gave her conditions; that is for Lucy to get closer to him in one month's time! Meaning, she has to make Natsu spill his true feelings for her before the wedding!" Lisanna said while explaining it in further details.

"Wait! I don't know you guys… I think it's for the best if we don't get associated with the situation. OK, I love him, from the bottom of my heart. But, when it comes to the conclusion, it all depends on how much he feels towards me!" Lucy said to the three of them. Juvia put a hand over her shoulder, and started to say, "Juvia thinks it's for the best if the both of you returned to being more than friends! Not only by the looks, both of you fit each other perfectly in many other ways! Don't worry! Juvia will also help you guys to be together! Who's with Juvia now?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, if it is about the two of them being together, count me in!" Levy said with a delightful smile. "I… I think it's time I've learned to let go of Natsu… so count me in!" Lisanna said, after letting all of her feelings go. "Y-You guys! You guys are the best three friends I could ever ask for! Thank you!" Lucy yelled with tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

(TO BE CONTIUNED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D)


	7. Right By Your Side

"_Dad! You can't make me do this! I am not going to marry Yukino! I don't even know what true love is in the first place! Anyways, I have a promise to fulfill to my friends back in Japan! So please… give me a chance. If I can't find a person I love before the wedding, fine, then I'll marry Yukino. But, on the other hand, if I find a person I truly love, you will have to cancel the wedding!" Natsu cried in despair._

"_Natsu, my son, you truly are the son of Igneel and Grandine. A stubborn person as me, and a person who always searches for the right answer, like your mother, Grandine. Not only you feel this way, you know? We were against the whole thing. You know how much we treasure your freedom, don't you? However, we came to one conclusion. And you are doing this for the sake of your Kingdom. Eventually, your little sister, Wendy even has to come to this kind of a situation. But, fine. Why not? I'll give you a chance. If you find a person you truly love, and prove it to me, I'll cancel the wedding." Igneel gave a stern reply._

"_Now, that's what my honey has to say! Glad you understood what love will cause!" Grandine squealed in happiness. "Natsu-nii will surely find a princess! I'm sure of it!" Wendy gave a gleeful smile. "Don't worry, Wendy! I'll make sure even you fall for her!" Natsu joked to his cute little sister._

xXxXxX

"-Su! Natsu! Wake up!" Yukino shouted to his ears, which he jumped straight up to the sound of her howling. "Gah! That shocked me, Yukino! Anways, Good Morning." He gave her a warm smile, while she was blushing furiously.

_No! No! This isn't supposed to go like this! Yukino, get a grip before you really fall for him! _Yukino reminded herself and refrained from falling to him. "E-enough about that. I heard you are going to spend the rest of the day with your old-buddies, am I right?" Yukino questioned Natsu. The salmon-hair colored person glanced at the clock, and shouted, "Oh crap! I am late! It's already noon! Sorry Yukino, but I'm off!" Natsu said while getting out from the bathroom and dashing out from the mansion their parents provided them.

"Geez… where is that squinty-eyed idiot? He hasn't changed a bit, ever since he left, has he?" Gray complained. "Wait a minute, Gray! I can't let you get off the hook by saying that! I just woke up and got here, and you already wanna start a fight, droopy-eyes?" Natsu's anger boiled up instantly, and the pointless bickering between the two of them started.

"Ah, I wish Teacher Alzack was here, to stop this ridiculous bickering…" Levy sighed in disappointment. "Haha, too bad, we already graduated from high-school." Juvia stated. "Anyways, Lucy should be here by now! What is taking her so long?" Natsu whined.

"I don't know. She promised that she will be here right on time. Should we go check on her? Her house, no, more like a mansion, is not that much far away from here." Levy convinced everyone to go and check up on her, and so they did.

"Um… I'm intruding in… Excuse me…" Levy whispered and everyone headed off to Lucy's room. All of them were amazed. Their mansion was nothing to sneeze at. It was splendid, marvelous! Words couldn't describe it!

They reached to Lucy's room in no time. Juvia knocked her door, she did not reply. She knocked the second time, did not reply. Third time, did not reply. They got impatient by waiting, so they barged in like as if this was their own house. They saw, Lisanna comforting a crying Lucy. Levy and Juvia ran to her, the instant they saw her crying. While, Natsu was standing there like a statue, looking at her. Confused. Why she was crying.

"L-Lucy, why are you crying?" Levy questioned her. "E-Everyone, why are you here?" Lucy was surprised when she saw the whole gang in front her very own eyes. "M-my m-m-mom p-p-passed away…" She could not hold it in anymore, she began to cry like a mad woman. Everyone put their effort to make Lucy happy, to the back she was. However, Natsu knew they couldn't. He gritted his teeth. He didn't know why he was getting these strange feelings. Why it hurt him so much when he sees Lucy crying. Natsu couldn't bear to see her crying anymore.

He ran to her, without any thinking, and hugged her with all his might. Lucy was shocked. Tears were still streaming down from her brown orbs. "We-All of us are like a family, aren't we? Why couldn't you tell this a bit more faster? We will all lend a hand to you! _I_ will lend my shoulder to you to cry on! So… please… stop crying. Suffering, crying, laughing, they are the signs of living… Everything changes and goes, just like the four the seasons. Lucy… don't worry! We are right next to you! _I _am right beside you!" Natsu finally calmed her down.

"It's getting late… shall we meet up on another day then? Lucy, you agree?" Gray asked her. "Yeah… sorry for making all of you worry about me… Natsu…" Lucy whispered to him. Natsu looked at her, "Thank you… for everything…" Natsu replied saying that there was nothing to worry about. "Don't say it like that! It feels like as if you're going to die, when you put it that way! I will also be troubled if you are crying…" He gave her a warm smile and headed off to his house.

Natsu's cell phone started to ring, "Hello? Who the hell are you? This is the great Natsu Dragneel. Say one thing about me, you're going to get beaten up! Say something about my friends, I'll kill you!" Natsu introduced himself to the anonymous number user. "Natsu-nii! What kind of a rude language are you using to your own little sister? You big bully! Anyways, I called you here to ask, whether you found the right one. So, did you? Give me all the details!" Wendy was on the verge of crying.

"Crap! Oh, so it's you, Wendy. And here I thought it was some kind of a jerk. Anyways, to answer your question, I am not sure if I found the right one. I mean, you know Lucy Heartfilia, right? She is the only girl I can speak openly to. When she's hurt or crying, it makes me want to cry too. I just can't stand it, seeing her in pain. I'm sure, that if she is in a pinch, I'll be right there to save her!" Natsu said with a very determined voice.

"Kyaaa~ It's love! Natsu-nii! You are in love with _one of the heartfilia's? _Lucky! I have heard about Lucy-nee! She's pretty, smart, kind, she's my role model! You should ask her out! Natsu-nii! It's love I'm telling you! Love~" While Wendy was blabbering on and on, Natsu was blushing like as if he was going to explode. "Shut up! It's not even confirmed yet that I am going to go into a relationship with her! I'm hanging up! Bye. G'Night!" Natsu hung up his cell phone and walked along side of the road.

"Damn… if it is true… Tch… I have feelings for her…" Natsu didn't feel a thing like this before, not even in his whole life. His whole body temperature started to go down. He dropped dead right in front of his home. Yukino saw him falling down. She called the guards, and called a doctor to come over.

"Oh, so this is his problem. He just got a fever. It seemed like he thought about things too much, and fainted due to this." The doctor explained to Yukino. She knew what happened and was happy for Lucy. Though, on the inside, it hurt her so badly, that she wantd to die… seems like she really did fall for Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu murmured in his sleep, "Lucy… Luigi… Yummy…" Yukino slightly giggled at his childish sleep talk.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^O^)


	8. The Proposal

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" Natsu questioned himself as he opened his black onyx eyes. He saw Yukino going out from the room to get something, and realized that he was at home. The only thing he remembered before going all black was, Wendy calling him and making fun of him. His mind was full of curiosity and questions, but, decided to answer all of them, after sleeping a little bit more.

Meanwhile, at Lucy's house, things have been changing rapidly. "Father, it's me, Lucy." Lucy gave a knock on the huge door before coming in. "Come inside, Lucy." His father replied. "So, what did you want to talk with me? As you said this was rather serious than the other times." Lucy wasn't feeling hundred percent well, but managed to cool her head off. "Lucy, your mother passed away two days ago, and, without her, I don't think I can continue my job. So, I need you for this. You are going to get married in three weeks."

"Wha- ? What are you talking about? Father!" Lucy yelled as she was too shocked to say anything else. "It's my final decision. And, it has already been claimed that you will be marrying the youngest child of Sabertooth's kingdom, 'Sting Eucliffe'. I'm sure both of you will get along." Her father gave her a stern reply. "No… No… No… NO! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T MARRY!" Lucy shouted so loud, that the guards had to interrupt their furious conversation. The maids and servants came to Lucy's aid, and took her away to her room, as her father gave the orders to do so. The orders were to lock her up in the room, and give some time, to think it over.

Lucy needed something to do. She wanted to get out from the room so badly. Unfortunately, there were guards surrounding her room from the outside, completely. She couldn't escape from the window, since the guards were there too. An idea hit her head. She needed to call Lisanna!

"Hello? Lisanna speaking."  
"Lisanna! I need your help! And fast!"  
"What is it, Lucy? Calm down. Take a deep breath."  
"I Don't have time for that now! Anwyays, listen to what I have to say! I am forced into a marriage planned by my father, and the person I am marrying is the youngest son of Sabertooth's Kingdom, 'Sting Eucliffe'!. And when I protested against it, he locked me up in my room, and gave me time to think it over, but, I want to escape! Help me!" Lucy cried as she explained the whole thing.

"Woah, woah! Sweetie, calm down. I'll make sure you escape from this wretched curse." Lisanna assured her, as she hung up her cell phone. Lisanna was gravely worried about her. She needed to do something, she needed to call Natsu! Natsu woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Lisanna… Why did you call me?"  
"Natsu! No time for that! Lucy's in grave danger!"  
"What? What happened to her? Spill it all out!"  
"She is forced into a marriage, and the person she's marrying is that hard-headed Sabertooth Kingdom's youngest son of the king, 'Sting Eucliffe'! She was crying the whole time when she was talking to me! Natsu… please… let's help her!" Lisanna even started to get her crystal blue eyes watery.

Natsu was clearly too chocked to say anything. He wasn't saying anything for the past few minutes, and suddenly shouted, "Get out of your damn house! I am coming to pick you up!" Lisanna was relieved to hear that Natsu would gladly help Lucy.

Natsu jumped out from his bed, wore his shirt, and got out with his jacket, as he heard that tonight's going to snow. He took his car out, and drove it to Lisanna's house. Lisanna was waiting for him at the front door, when she saw him, she got into the car. "How come you didn't tell me anything? How come no one tells me anything?" Natsu questioned Lisanna in an irritated voice. "Cuz, you're an idiot. Anyways! Like Lucy said, we don't have much time! Drive this stupid hunk of plastic or metal or whatever a bit more faster!" Lisanna was furious.

"On it!" Natsu said as she picked up the speed. They finally got to the Heartfilia's mansion. There were more guards, than the last time they came. "Umm… And what may bring you here?" A guard spoke to them. "I am Lucy Heartfilia's friend! She called me over! Now let me through!" She tried to make her way in, but the guards stopped her. "Unfortunately, you can't meet up with her. Her father ordered us to do so." The guard replied.

Natsu had a better idea. "Well, well, all of you filthy low-life people are disrespecting me, huh?" Natsu spoke in a tone like as if a noble was talking. "What did you say? You pink-haired scum?" Another guard raised his voice. "I am Natsu Dragneel. The next heir to the throne of England. I want to meet Jude Heartfilia and Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu showed his ID Card. They believed him the instantly they saw hs ID Card.

" , the next heir to the thron of England, Natsu Dragneel, has made an appointment with you to speak, also, to your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia." One of the guards spoke to him. "What? The next heir to the throne you say?" His face lightened up as welcomed in. "Welcome! Mr. Dragneel! Our daughter, Lucy Heartfilia will be arriving in a moment, so I humbly ask you for your patience." He spoke in a very noble language. "Likewise, please, don't be so formal." Natsu acted his way out.

Lucy arrived as fast as she could when she heard Natsu was talking to her father. "Lucy. I want you to meet with the prince of England, Natsu Dragneel." He introduced Natsu. "Father, please. I know him already. We were once classmates, you know?" Lucy replied. " , please don't mind my daughter and go ahead."

" . I have a very important announcement to make." Lisanna was watching as Natsu said that. Lisanna made him realize that he has special feelings for Lucy, deep inside his heart. "And, what might that be?" Lucy's father asked with a curious voice. _I have a very bad feeling about this! _Lucy thought to herself.

"I… am in love with your daughter! Please give her to me!" Natsu bowed his head down. Both of the Heartfilia's looked like as if they were going to go insane. They both said in unison, "HUH?!"

(To be continued in the next chapter ;D)  
Please review! (^O^)

Thank you!


	9. Our Destiny

_Oi, oi, just what the hell came out of my mouth? 'Please give her to me?' Natsu Dragneel, you idiot! _Natsu cursed himself as he proposed to her in front of Jude Heartfilia! "P-p-prince… I didn't hear correctly… Can you please repeat it again…?" Lucy's father asked Natsu nervously. "LIKE I SAID, PLEASE HAND OVER LUCY TO ME!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy was shocked at first and couldn't say a word, "EHHHHHHH? Natsu… what the hell are you saying?!" She questioned him with her cheeks blushing, getting ready to explode. Natsu gave her a grin and said, "Just exactly what you heard, I love you, Lucy!" He repeated one more time. "Jude Heartfilia, I know you're not expecting something like this, however, I am deeply in love with her. Words can't express this much love!" Natsu was sounding like a playboy!

"Yeah right! No one would believe you at this state! You sound like a playboy! You big idiot!" Lucy slapped him. "Lucy… in a relationship with a prince?!" Lucy's father's mood lightened up in an instant, "Yes! Of course I have no problem with it!" Lucy realized, that her father had no more feelings. He was just an old man in the gutter! She bit her bottom lip, as Natsu stood in a shock. _Hey, hey, to think this would happen… She's his daughter man! All you want is money? _Natsu cursed Jude.

Natsu couldn't stand Lucy suffering any more. He picked her up bridal style, jumped out of the window that was the closest to them. Lisanna already finished preparing the escape route. She laid a soft sponge bed. "Kyaaa~" Lucy screamed.

The guards knew whose scream that was. "Miss Lucy is in danger! Capture the culprit!" One of the guards ordered them to do so. "Crap! Let's get outta here! The sooner the better!" Natsu reminded Lucy and Lisanna who were fidgeting like little babies. Before they could catch her, Natsu drove them out as soon as possible.

"Huh? Since when were you able to drive?"  
"Oh, shut it! I take pills every now and then, you know?"  
"Lucy? Did you that Natsu couldn't take a driving license for three years? He sucked at it so badly!" Lisanna started to tease Natsu.

"So… about the confession you made… Was that all true?" Lucy questioned Natsu nervously. Natsu blushed and replied, "Y-Y-Yeah? W-w-what of it?" "Awww… wish I wasn't here! You two love birds will be in paradise!" Lisanna squealed in happiness. "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Both of them shouted in unison. "Riiiiight~ That's what every couple says…" Lisanna said in a sarcastic voice.

Natsu gave Lucy a seductive grin and said, "Baby, both of us are going to England!" Lisanna couldn't stand it anymore! She squealed so much that Lucy's and Natsu's ear drums were almost ready to bleed! "H-h-huh? D-don't you have Y-yukino?" Lucy reminded Natsu. He sighed and gave her a reply. "Look. Both of us didn't agree to the wedding plan in the first place. So, I begged my dad that if I find another girl who I really love, he will have to cancel the wedding! Simple!" "Yeah, right! Your theory sucks always! Only this time, I am able to understand! Thank you~" Lucy said as she gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. He was ready to explode!

After twenty minutes of driving, Natsu finally arrived home. "Yukino~ I'm hoooome! I brought some souvenirs! Meet my future-wife-in-law! Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu showed off to Yukino. She was so happy for the both of them. Yukino hugged Lucy and said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I-I'm so happy for the both of you! Wish you all the best!"

"So? When are you guys leaving?" Lisanna asked. "Wait a minute, I will have to bring all of my friends there. So, I'll just arrange the tickets for tomorrow. OK?" Everyone gave a nod while Natsu said that. "And, what about my father? Won't he be chasing me down to the ends of the Earth?" Lucy was scared. "If he does that, he can kiss his ass goodbye! I won't let you get taken away from him!" Natsu said with a determined face.

"Huh? Squinty eyes? Why in the world did you call me?"  
"Shut your can for now, Gray! I have an important announcement to make! Wait until I link my call to everyone!"  
"Fine… just hurry it up!"  
"Hello? Juvia speaking."  
"Levy speaking."  
"Erza speaking."  
"Mirajane speaking."  
"Jellal speaking."  
"Gajeel has arrived!"  
"Freed speaking."  
"OK, That's everyone!"  
"Now spill out what you have to say, ash-mug!"  
"Everyone! The thing I want to tell you is that… I'm getting married to Lucy!"

The whole place was dead silent, until everyone shouted, "WHAT?!"  
"HOW COME YOU NEEVR TOLD ME?!" Everyone synchronized perfectly.  
"I'll explain you later! Here comes the main point! I want each and every one of you to come to my wedding. Is that OK?"  
"MORE THAN OK! YOU GOT IT! SO, WHEN WILL WE BE DEPARTING?" Yup, for sure, everyone was in sync.  
"Tomorrow, 12:00 P.M. Don't miss it!" Natsu said as he ended the call.

"I arranged everything! What's left is, for us to depart tomorrow! Mom and Dad will be surprised for sure! Not to mention, Wendy!" Natsu was grinning like an idiot.

"Wait a minute, you have a sister?" Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah, I didn't tell you?" Natsu was surprised. "yeah… You never did…" Lucy was imagining what would Natsu's sister look like. But, then again, decided to let go, since it would be terrifying.

Yukino came near Lucy and winked at her, "Don't worry! His little sister, Wendy is the exact opposite of him! She's an angel~" Lucy was imagining what Natsu's opposite would like and sighed in relief. "Hey… this is a dream come true, right?" "What are you talking about? This is just what happened. Not by coincidence, or even by fate, this is our destiny!" Natsu gave her a warm smile.


	10. Goodbye, Japan! And hello, England!

The sky was beginning to clear up as Lucy woke up from her sleep. She took a nice, long, hot bath and got ready to go to England. "Good bye, Japan… this is probably the last time I'm going to see you…" Lucy gave a bitter smile. She was sad to see, leaving Japan, the place where she grew up ever since she was born. And now, she is leaving, that's just sad.

"Wonder what Natsu's doing." Lucy whispered. She entered in and saw Natsu sleeping peacefully. Well, normal won't call it peaceful, since he was snoring like a gorilla! "NATSU! WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Lucy screamed as loud as she could right near his ear. Natsu fell from his bed due to Lucy's scream. However, the pose they were in, it was quite awkward. Natsu was on top of Lucy! Both of them were having a pure silence time, until Natsu was the one to break the silence. He was feeling still sleepy, so he didn't know what he was doing. All he thought was, this was his dream. He moved his lips closer to Lucy's and ta-dah! "Ah-no-…." Before they knew it, both of them were kissing each other! Lucy melted into his kiss, obviously.

The atmosphere in the room, was really tense. "Natsu! It's time to leave! Are you ready?" Lisanna chirped. Both of them broke the kiss when they heard Lisanna's voice the instant they heard her. "Ah, I'm sorry…" She closed the door, and gave an evil grin. "WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Natsu and Lucy, both shouted in unison. "Yukino~ Listen to me, Natsu is cheating on you~" Lisanna teased. "You've done it now… you ungrateful woman!" Natsu's blood boiled up by each minute.

"By the way, are you sure you should be dressed like that in front of three girls?" Lucy asked Natsu. He was only in his boxers! He was totally embarrassed! "Forget it! I'm going to go get ready! Anyways, tell the guards to drag the luggage's outside!" Natsu demanded. "The car is going to be here any minute now!" And, the car was right in front of them. The four of them got inside, and took off to the airport!

"Hey! Squinty-eyes! Over here!" Gray lifted his hands to show them where the others were. "Geez, what took you so long, Natsu?" Jellal questioned. "Oh, sorry. I am not Mr. Punctual, unlike you, who is afraid of his own girlfriend!" Natsu protested. "Natsu… say one more word… And I'll make sure I'll never let you see the daylights of tomorrow ever again!" Erza was furious. "Y-y-yes Ma'am." Natsu was hopeless against Erza. "Well, well, calm down." Gajeel said. "You know… when you tell a girl to calm down, that girl never calms down…" Freed spoke. "What did you say?! Freed?!" Mirajane gave him the shivers.

They finally boarded the plane. Natsu and Lucy luckily got a two-people seat. The others were right besides them, in four-people seats. Natsu's motion sickness started up, and this time, he used the last pill on the car. No more pills! Meaning, end of the world for him! "Damn… motion sickness showed up again!" Natsu said as he was about to vomit. Lucy dragged his head to her shoulder and whispered, "I'll let you rest…" Natsu was more than happy! He accepted Lucy's offer, as expected. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Gray was too excited that he inflated the ring used in swimming pools! "Um… Gray… you're making the people lure their eyes on us!" Juvia warned him. One of the air hostess's came and told him, "Sir, that ring will pop due to the air pressure." Gray was an idiot, so he didn't know what air pressure was. "What?! Call this 'air pressure' bastard over here!" Gray demanded. "Um… air pressure is not a person… you know?" The air hostess reminded him. Gray still didn't get it, so Juvia started to explain.

The others were already fast asleep, until the pilot announced that they will be landing in a few minutes. Natsu's guards were already at the airport to pick them up.

"Natsu-nii! Welcome back!" Wendy squealed with glee as she hugged him. Igneel and Grandine were also very happy to see him. Moreover, they were shocked, because this was the first time he brought in this much friends. "Well done, my son! You've earned my respect! Well, not to you, to your friends!" "Oh, shut it, pops! I didn't respect you either!" "Why you little-!" And father and son began to fight.

"So… who is your future-wife-in-law? Is it the reddy? The two bluey's? Or the silver-haired? Or the blonde one?" Igneel questioned. "The last one, the blondie! A pretty cute one, ain't it?" Natsu asked his dad with a proud look. "My son, my respect for you… I have complete faith in you! You brought home such a cutie! Uwaaah~ this is the happiest day in my life!~" Igneel was faking his tears. "Pops… you have faith in me? Uwaaah~" Natsu and Igneel hugged like best-buddies and began to fake their tears.

"I'm Grandine. What are your names, children?" Grandine questioned them with a gentle voice. Not to mention, she was a beauty too!  
"My name is Erza Scarlet. I look forward working with the Queen." Erza bowed in respect.  
"My name is Jellal Fernandes. Erza's boyfriend."  
"My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I am currently in a relationship with Juvia."  
"My name is Juvia Lockser."  
"My name is Gajeel Redfox, Levy is my girl! Got it?"  
"My name is Levy McGarden. Sorry for Gajeel's rudeness." Levy bowed for an apology.

"Oh my, what interesting children." Grandine squealed in happiness. "Oh, by the way, I have been wanting to ask you for the last few minutes." Erza said. "What is it? My dear?" Grandine was curious. "Who is that little girl who slightly bears a resemblance to you?" She pointed at Wendy. "Oh, her, she is our daughter. To be more precise, Natsu's little sister!"Grandine said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone was surprised to see Wendy. "Um… Hello!" Wendy broke the silence.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D)

Please review.


	11. You Will Pay the Ultimate Price!

"You mean… that cute little angel over there is that idiotic-squinty-eye's little sister?!" Gray was more than shocked. "Um… hello, everyone. I look forward working with you!" Wendy was quite embarrassed. "Hey! Droopy eyes !If you want to say something about my sister, blame it on me! You mug-face!" Natsu's anger boiled up like as if he was about to erupt. "I never said anything like that! Anyways, Wendy… become my little sister!" Gray said as he pleaded. "W-w-w-what?! I-I can't possibly do that! I.i. mean… Natsu-nii will get angry! He hits me…" Wendy said as she averted her dark brown orbs. Natsu knew she was lying.

"Wendy! How dare you betray me! Fine… go to that naked-bastard! I hate you! Uwaaah~" Natsu made an expression to look like as if he was totally hurt. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "Y-y-yes, _my honey?_" Natsu sounded like a playboy. "What the hell do you mean by my honey?! You are creeping me out!" Lucy said as she was shrieking in fear. "So… people… you can go to your rooms, unpack and meet us as soon as you are done! We are going to hang out today! At the arcade!" Natsu screamed. "I can't believe I'm saying this… But… I like that idea of yours… for once… in my whole life…" Gray confessed.

"Yeah… me too…" Gajeel said. "Wait a minute, you and Lucy are staying in separate rooms?" Erza questioned. "Um… no? We are staying in one room. Since he already proposed to me and all…" Lucy was curious why Erza asked that question. Erza patted her shoulder and gave her a thumbs-up, "Do all your best, Lucy!" "Wait! What is that supposed to mean?!" Before Erza could answer Lucy's question, Erza dashed off to her room with Jellal.

Everyone gathered after they unpacked. "Hey, where are Freed, Mirajane and Lisanna? I haven't seen them ever since we set foot in this palace." Levy wondered. "Now that you mention it, if I recall correctly, the three of them said about hanging in the arcades or whatever…" Juvia replied. Lucy gripped Natsu's right ear and spoke, "So that's how you got the idea of going to the arcade… I knew you wouldn't be able to think that much…" Lucy sounded as if she was _very irritated_. "Guess you can't that much from a squinty-eyed-not-working-brain!" Gray added.

Before their pointless bickering could begin, Erza stopped them in a flash. Each and every one them headed out to the streets. Natsu saw someone familiar. She was one of his childhood friends. He thought he severed all of the lines with her, but then again, he felt as if his heart missed a beat. Her name was Cecile. Lucy noticed that Natsu was looking kind of nervous when he saw the pretty-looking woman.

She knew it, he was having some weird feelings for her! She decided to let it go, _for the moment._ Their hangout finally ended at dusk. Lucy asked, "Hey… Natsu… why were you looking so relieved when you saw that jet-black-haired woman?" Natsu gulped. "Um… no reason… Why would you ask?"

"Cut the joke and tell me! You… don't have to hide your secrets anymore!" Lucy's eyes were beginning to feel watery. "I knew it… I had this feeling… like something bad would happen… It's true isn't it? You have feelings for her, don't you?" Lucy's voice was about to break apart. "Yeah… what of it? I do have feelings for her… what is your problem, woman?" Natsu sounded furious.

Lucy slapped across his face. Well, normally even, she does slap him all the time. But this time, her slap was different from all the other slaps. It was painful. Most of all, he could feel her sadness in the slap. "Lucy… I'm sorry to tell you this… but I… love her…" She couldn't stand to hear his confession. Tears welled up in her brown orbs and ran away. To get away from him… as soon as possible. _What the hell is wrong with him? Is he a monster? Can't he read others feelings? That's it, I'm leaving this place! _Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu didn't care. "Heh… why should I care about her? Cecile… she is the one I should love… right? So… why? Am I feeling this much pain inside of me?" Natsu even began to cry. The couples shed endless tears. Lucy arranged a ticket to go to Japan. She regretted coming here… in the first place…

Grandine asked why she was leaving. She didn't bother answering. She just grabbed her luggage and ran out. She picked a taxi, "To the airport, please!" The car drove away to her destination. Erza and the others noticed Lucy missing. "Natsu? Weren't you with Lucy the whole time? Where is she?" Erza questioned. "Shut up… it's… none of your business…" Natsu had his eyes covered with his pink locks. No one could see his red eyelids. He was sad, above anything else.

Gray noticed something was wrong, he grabbed Natsu's collar and demanded, "What… the hell did you do to Lucy?" His angry glare scared everyone. Erza was even surprised. "She… and I… broke up, OK?! I… don't want her anymore… I… finally… found Cecile!" Natsu was ashamed to say it. "Cecile, you say?!" Gray, Levy, Erza and Lisanna asked. They knew her since they were even Nartsu's childhood friends. Gray couldn't stand his idiotic way of thinking. He punched him in the face, causing Natsu to fall to the ground. "You… bastard! She finally had a place to return to… and now you just shove her off… Like she's nothing?!" Gray was about to land him one more punch, until, Erza stopped him.

"That's enough… Gray. Natsu… I never thought you would be a horrible face. You were the one who hated the most about hurting your loved ones. And now… you just did what you didn't want to do! Where is Lucy?!" Erza was feeling anger and hatred.

"She… is going to leave…" Natsu murmured. Erza sighed and ordered everyone, except Natsu. "Then we're going to do the same! Let's leave!" Everyone agreed. If this was their fate, then no one else wanted to see it. "Natsu… one day… I'm sure you're going to pay the ultimate price!" Gray said his last words before all of them severed their ties. All of them…

(TO BE CONTUNED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER =D )

Please Review. =)


	12. What is Love?

"Are all of you read to leave?" Erza questioned. All of them gave a nod in response. "Children, why are you leaving?" Grandine was worried. Erza couldn't give the Queen a glare, so she replied, "How about you ask that son of yours? He should be able to respond without any problems." Erza was angry, furious, sad. To be precise, it was mixed feelings. Grandine couldn't say a word. She was gravely worried, and questions over-flooded her mind. "If you're going… at the very least, let me take you to the airport." Grandine pleaded. Everyone agreed.

Fortunately, the gang arranged the tickets to go to Japan at the same time Lucy did! They all met, except one person, _Natsu Dragneel._ "Everyone… why did you come? Heh… let me guess… you came to see me off, right? Thanks." Lucy faked her smile. Almost everyone knew she was in despair. "What are you saying, Lucy? All of us going with you, today." Juvia said to lighten up the mood. "That's right! So don't you dare think of leaving us behind!" Lisanna said as she hugged Lucy. She couldn't hold it in, she cried to her heart's content. And all of them were there to lend a shoulder to Lucy.

Meanwhile, Natsu went out to search for Cecile. "Where is she? Ah, over there! Cecile!" Natsu shouted. Cecile looked to see what the big noise was, and to her surprise, it was Natsu! "N-n-natsu…" Her lips were shaking. Her blue orbs were shaking. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Y-y-you remembered me?" Cecile asked with tears of joy overflowing as her hands covered her mouth. "Yeah! If I forget about you, I don't know if my world can be complete. You are part of my life, after all…" Natsu replied. Cecile hugged him with all of her might. Natsu was more than happy. Words couldn't describe how happy he was feeling during the moment.

"Cecile… I loved you ever since the day we met…" Natsu confessed. "Mmmm… I loved you…" Cecile said as she cried on his chest. She couldn't forget about their promise. Natsu promised her that he would come back for her someday. Natsu bent down to his knees, and proposed, "Cecile… I love you more than anything in this world… next to food… Marry me! I'll make you the most happiest woman on the Earth!"

She was quite embarrassed to hear the proposal, but, obviously, accepted it. Natsu put the ring on her finger, that he was supposed to give to Lucy. It was made out of actual diamond and silver! Natsu instantly brought her back to the palace. Grandine understood the situation just by looking at Natsu and Cecile. She was ashamed to see Natsu like this. "Natsu… may I please have a word with you? Your father's not here at the moment." Grandine asked gently. "Sure! Cecile, be back in a few minutes!" Natsu assured her as he went off with his mother.

"Natsu, my dear, where is Lucy?" Grandine tried to sort this out the most simplest way. "Oh… that person. She went back to Japan after I confessed to her saying that I love Cecile more than her. She was just a tool to kill time…" Grandine couldn't stand to hear those words. Her eyes widened, she bit her bottom lip, and slapped as hard as she could on Natsu's cheek. Most of all, Natsu was surprised. This was the first time in his whole life, his mother hit him. "You… idiot! Why?! She loved you! She loved, she treasured you! She loved you the most, more than anything! Just by looking at that little girl, you can understand! So… why? My son… why? She didn't deserve this kind of fate! Go back to her! Apologize to her! I won't approve your wedding with Cecile!" Grandine screamed with tears over-flowing her chocolate brown orbs.

"Mom… I thought I loved Lucy after Lisanna explaining to me. But, as time passed by, I realized… I… don't love her in a special way… Just as a friend." Natsu didn't like yelling at his mother. "And she was just a tool to you?!" Wendy was eavesdropping on their conversation. Natsu was felt guilty as his father stepped into the room. "Natsu… who would've thought the outcome would be like this… You've disappointed me… my son…" Igneel didn't want to say anything else other than, "Natsu! Go back to Lucy… Apologize to her! As your mom told you… I won't approve of your wedding with Cecile!" Igneel demanded.

Natsu had no choice, but to dash to the airport. "Cecile… I'm sorry, but come with me, for a while…" Natsu said as he grabbed her hands and rushed to the car. He told the driver to drive as fast as he could. Luckily, they arrived to the airport before the take-off time, one hour early. Natsu's heart was beating instantaneously. He was afraid… of his friends not forgiving him. Most of all, he was afraid that Lucy might not forgive him. Natsu regretted what he said back to his mother. _She is not just some tool! She is your friend, you idiot! _A voice inside Natsu's head said. He gritted his teeth and whispered, "Tch… guess I have to do this, no matter what!"

He saw everyone gathered, laughing and joking. Gray noticed Natsu immediately and told the others that Natsu is here. The others glanced, and saw him too. They ignored him. Lucy didn't even bother looking at him. "Lucy… how about you look at him for the final time…? You're not going to see him anymore you know?! And neither are we going to see him… Seems like this is the final moment…" Mirajane said to Lucy with a sad smile.

Natsu didn't wait, he walked over to where the others were. The first thing he did was, he bowed for an apology. "Guys… I'm sorry… I take back everything I said… if an apology won't do… Then… do whatever you want to me! I love Cecile, though… my parents did not approve of my wedding…" Natsu murmured the last sentence. Gray smirked and said, "Heh! Serves you right! If you're sorry… then reverse back the time! You know clearly that you love Lucy, don't you? Not Cecile! She… betrayed you! You dated her during the first year of junior-high, and what was the outcome?! Natsu… you got tricked! You played right into her trap!" Gray tried to offen Lucy as much as possible. Lucy was covering her ears with her hands, her brown orbs, were filled with bitter-tasting tears. She didn't want to hear anything… "No more… arguments…" Lucy whispered.

Natsu ignored what Gray said, and made his way through to Lucy. He patted her shoulder, she refrained from looking at him, as she knew that it would hurt her even more. Natsu turned her around forcefully, and was shocked. "Lucy… your eyes…" Her eyes were more than pure red! It seemed like as if her eyes were about to be thrown away any time. "W-w-what…? Why… does t-t-this… concern you? Go back… go back to her…" Lucy said, rubbing her eyes. Natsu immediately regretted hurting her. He didn't know why he was feeling this much pain whenever he saw Lucy crying.

It then hit him! He remembered a flashback. _"Hey, Natsu! Do you love Lucy?" Lisanna asked with a big smile on her face. "W-w-well… I don't…" Natsu replied. Lisanna's face fell to a disappointing face. "Then… can you explain to me… just what is love?" She questioned. "H-h-how the hell should I know?" Natsu replied, scratching the back of his head, with his hands. "Then, allow me to explain it to you! Listen! Love is something you can never see! But you will feel it! Love brings you happiness, while sometimes, Love brings you sadness and regret. When you find the person you love happy, no matter how much furious you are, you will feel happy, somewhere, deep inside of your heart. When you see the person you love crying, it will make you want to cry too. It's different from other pain. The pain you are going to feel… will be unimaginable! Got it?!" Lisanna exclaimed. "Aye sir!" Natsu saluted. _

He remembered the whole thing. _Heh… it seems like… I'm the one in the wrong this time. It's true… I love Cecile from the bottom of my heart, and I always feel happiness, whenever I see her. But, when I see Lucy, it hurts me so much, especially when she's crying. It makes me want to protect her even more. Hehe… Looks like I fell into the darkness, and you saved me… Lucy…_ Natsu's smile grew, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't need to think about anything else further, he crashed his lips on to her. Everyone was surprised at first, but then again, all of them went for a group hug, after they knew what happened. Lucy felt like pushing him away, but couldn't… She loved him too much. She kissed him back, joyously. After breaking away the kiss, Natsu leaned his forehead onto her forehead and asked, "Lucy… I…" Lucy put her index finger on his lip, as Natsu was surprised. "Shush… No need to say anything… I know…" Lucy said as they went for another kiss.

"Cecile… I hope you understand this. Natsu likes you, don't worry. But, something tells me that there is another man waiting out there for you." Lisanna said as she gave Cecile a hug. Cecile agreed, and was happy for the both of them.

"So… is the wedding back on?!" Jellal asked in an excited voice. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, and started laughing, "Of course we are! You guys are invited!" Natsu replied. "HELL YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they finally reunited with a group hug.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^o^ )

(Please Review.) - Sincerely,  
_Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. =)_


	13. A Baby is on the Way!

"_Kya~ Natsu… it hurts! So much!" Lucy screamed. "L-Lucy… it's going to be alright…" Natsu assured her, with pain over flowing his body. _

One week later…

It has been already one week, ever since their wedding was held. "Oi, Natsu… where is Lucy?" Erza asked with curiosity. "Oh… seems like she went to the hospital to check something or whatever. Even though I offered her to go with me, she declined." Natsu pouted like a little baby. "Probably because she wants to dump you in the garbage. She just went to the hospital… with Levy… geez." Gray said as he sighed. "I'm her husband, OK? Give me one reason why I shouldn't be worried about her?!" Natsu stepped up to fight Gray. Their pointless-idiotic bickering once again, appeared on stage. "Stop this… would you?! If the boh of you ends up having war-battle, it might be the ends of the Earth!" Jellal convinced them to stop, but ended up in joining in their fray as well.

"Huh? Where's Erza?" Juvia questioned. "Seems like Lucy and Levy called her to meet up somewhere." Freed replied. "Hey, Juvia! Let's go! It's pretty boring, with only two girls here, right?" Mirajane asked. "Sure!" Juvia said as the two of them went. "So… did you do it?" Gray asked Natsu nervously. "Did what?" Natsu was even surprised. Jellal face-palmed. "Natsu… did you do it, or not?! We know why Lucy is going to the hospital, at the very least…" Jellal exclaimed. "Like I said, Did I do what?!" Natsu still didn't get it.

Meanwhile, all of the girls gathered to one place. "Girls, Lucy is going to announce something, which will make you go, 'WHAT?!'!" Erza noticed that Lisanna was missing. "Wait, where's Lisanna?" She asked with her eyes glancing all over the place. "Hey! I'm here!" Lisanna chirped. "So… what's this special announcement about?" Juvia asked. Lucy gulped. "Um… guys… I'm p-p-pregnant!" It took both her strength and will power to say it. Everyone there was shocked, they came back to the real world, and shouted, "WHAT?!" Their lips were shaking, while Lisanna and Mirajane said, "Ah~ Love… Now I can die in happiness." "Wai…wai… Wait a minute! Since when?!" Erza tried to calm them down. "It seems like it has been a week already." Lucy said anxiously.

"Kyaa~ Name him after me!" The girls squealed in unison. They were going nuts! "Well… well… how about announcing that to the baby's father now?" Levy smirked. _I have a 'bad' feeling about this… _Lucy thought. "Haaah… do I even have a choice other than to tell him?" Lucy said as she sighed.

They arrived at the palace. Natsu knew it was Lucy, since he heard the girls voice. "Lucy! What did I do?!" Natsu asked her. "No time for that, Natsu…" Erza gave him an angry glare. "E-e-everyone… I have an important announcement to make…" The boys became silent, as the girls smirked. "Um… it seems like… I'm… pregnant!" Lucy screamed, causing Wendy to come and look over at the situation. At first, everyone was quiet, until Wendy came and hugged her stomach. "Uwaaah~ I'm glad for you, Lucy-nee!" Wendy squealed in happiness. "M-Mama-mia…" Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Freed said before they fainted due to the surprise. Natsu was still shocked. Lucy came near to him, and asked, "Natsu? What's wrong?"

Instead of saying anything, Natsu hugged Lucy. "Kehehe, seems like I am going to become a dad now…" From the sound of it, Lucy knew how happy he was. "Mhm!" Lucy agreed. "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! NATSU, YOU REALLY DID IT!" Gray and Jellal, both shouted in unison with their eyeballs coming out from their respective places. Natsu blushed in an instant, once he figured out what they were talking about. "W-What the hell are you talking about?... No such thing like that…" Natsu said, while scratching the back of his head. Gray and Jellal put their arms around him, and started to torture him with questions. "So… how did it feel?" "Was it good?" "Did it hurt enough to make you cry?" Natsu was going Nuts, while the guys had fun torturing him.

"So… Lucy… is Juvia going to be an Aunt?" Juvia exclaimed. "Seems like each and every one of your girls are going to become an aunt…" Lucy replied. All of them gave a group hug. "No time to waste now! Let's cut the chit-chatting, and head on for shopping?" Lisanna gave them an idea with her eyes sparkling in excitement. "YEAH!" They shouted as they went for shopping.

"So.. tell me all the details.. Natsu… How come an idiot like you, was able to do it?" Gray said, as he was laughing. "L-l-like I said… what the hell are you guys talking about?..." Natsu was fidgeting, and averting his eyes here and there, while sweating non-stop. "Naw… come on… don't be like that… We know Lucy got pregnant because of you…" Jellal said with an evil grin. Natsu, however, refused to tell them. Igneel came to look at what the ruckus was. He opened the door, and saw all of the boys with him. "Hey boys. What are you people discussing about at this early hour?" Igneel sat down as he asked the question.

"Dad! I know this is going to be a big surprise for you, but… you've got to face the reality!" Natsu said with his eyes sparkling. "Hm? What is it, my son?" Igneel was more than curious. "I AM GOING TO BE A DAD! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GRANDPA!" Natsu shouted. Grandine then intruded the room. Once she saw Igneel time-frozen, she asked Natsu with a sigh, "Dear… what did you do to your dad this time?" Igneel came back to the real world, and started to scream, "I AM GONNA BE A GRANDPA! GRANDINE, YOU'RE GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" He was shouting _very _loud. Grandine couldn't believe it, she was more than happy! Words couldn't describe it. "What? My son… seems like you're a man now! It hasn't been one month yet, ever since you got married, and now you're having a child? 'Atta boy!" Igneel said as he gave Natsu a thumbs-up.

_Oh my, oh my, seems like I've heard something terrible. _Sting thought to himself as he was eavesdropping on the girls conversation. "Lucy is… getting a child… and I'm bound to destroy that child because of Dragneel! He stole away my girl!" Sting said, as he was feeling the urge to kill Natsu…

(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XD)

**Okay, now, let me tell you what's right and wrong. I've seen a lot of fan-fictions using the wrong word. They are always mixing up nii (Brother) and nee (Sister)**

**Nii = is used for males, to be more precise, it is used for older brother.**

**Nee = is used for females, to be more precise, it is used for older sister.**

**Don't mix these two up! =)**

**Please review, ;D"  
Thanks! =D**


	14. Their Idiotic Duel

The chilly spring air ran through the country, giving everyone a warm and fuzzy feeling. Lucy liked it when she gets that kind of feeling. It was already four months, and her stomach was getting ready to be visible. She did not bother looking what kind of gender will the child be, since she wanted it to be a surprise. Natsu also agreed, though, he wanted a boy.

_Man! I'm becoming a dad. Now… what kind of a dad should I become? Wai- What the hell am I saying? I'll just have to be my old self! That's right, if it's a boy, I'll make him learn all of the fighting techniques, back when I was a delinquent-NO! I AM STILL ONE! Well… there's no point in arguing with myself. Hmm… if it's a girl, I would definitely spoil her with cute things and all, and say, "Good morning, my beautiful princess". Haha! Although, Lucy is going to nag at me for spoiling her too much. But still… man… I wish I could have both at once! _Natsu's head was in the clouds until he hit the electric wire pole.

"Chili-Pepper! Look where you are going!" Gray started to order him around.

"Oh, yeah?! Well… who do you think you are to make me shut my mouth?!" Natsu protested.

"Um… one of Erza's lackeys?..." Gray couldn't think of a proper answer.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you feared Erza! Even more than I do! So… who would've thought you would be one Erza's lackeys? You think you can make me quiver to death when you just simply state her name?!" Natsu tried to act cool, but failed.

"Natsu… You think you can stand against Erza?" Jellal questioned both of them, as he was coming from behind.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Gray asked him with one eyebrow lifted.

The blue-haired man sighed before replying, "Shouldn't I be asking the same to you guys? I mean, what are you guys doing? Ditching the banquet party? Erza tortured me to bring back both of you. If I recall, I remember Igneel-san saying that you have an important announcement to make, Natsu."

It then hit Natsu that he had an important announcement to make. He didn't waste a single second, instead he ran to the palace like wildfire. Gray and Jellal got a taxi and followed after him.

Meanwhile, back in the palace, Lucy was gravely worried as Natsu didn't appear at the time he promised to. _Maybe he got into an accident? What kind of an idiot am I? There's no way that stupid person would be in an accident, right? _Lucy thought to herself with a thinking pose across her gentle face. Every man who was invited to the banquet, fell for Lucy at first sight. They were more than disappointed when they found out that she was pregnant. They began asking themselves questions like, "Who the hell is this lucky bastard anyways?!" They cursed upon the lucky bastard.

Natsu was standing behind one of the men who cursed him. He grabbed the man's collar and replied with an innocent-devil-smirk, "Unfortunately, I am the lucky bastard you just cursed."

The men shrieked in fear. "Hiiii~ The Prince?! M-m-m-my deepest apologies! Please… spare me! I'm too young to die!" They pleaded. Natsu decided to let them go.

The blonde-haired woman noticed Natsu. She walked over to him, when she felt the baby kicking her. She put her right hand on her stomach, and said with a pale smile, "There there…" She was already imagining what kind of a life it would be once there baby enters their world.

"Lucy! I was searching everywhere for you!" Natsu cried.

"_Dear…_ Did you just say that _I _wasn't here the whole time?!" Lucy gave him the shivers, as he was pinching his cheeks.

"Ow-ow-ow… My deepest apologies… my darling." Natsu begged with a cute-puppy-face. Both of them stopped their _lovely_ conversation when they heard footsteps heading towards them. Both of them looked at him with their eyes wide-opened in shock!

"AH! YOU ARE THE PLAYBOY STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT FROM BEFORE!" Natsu and Lucy screamed at Sting Eucliffe! (With their index fingers pointing at him).

Sting was quite confused when both of them unleashed their voices. "H-H-HUH?! W-w-w-what the hell are you saying, NATSU DRAGNEEL? LIKE YOU ARE THE ONE TO TELL ME! YOU DECIDED TO TEACH ME A PERMENANT LESSON, TO MY BODY!" Sting was unleashing his anger all out on him. _Yes! This is how I will defeat him! By a pointless argument! He can never win against me! Heh! I'm the smartest brain that ever lived! _Sting practically thought that this should be easy enough, but he was in the wrong.

Lucy gave Natsu an evil glare. "You decided to give him a lesson?! On top of that to his body?! And on top of that, you guys did that in private?!" She was going to charge like a bull any minute now.

Gray and Jellal tried to calm Lucy down as much as possible. "Oi,oi, He never mentioned that they did anything in private" Jellal face-palmed watching over the couple's intriguing conversation, _Idiotic-Love-Talk-Which-Usually-Goes-To-A-Misunderstanding. _"Isn't that way too long?! It's way too detailed!" Gajeel said as he arrived with Freed.

"Like Jellal and Erza's lackey said, I have no intention of going out with this White-Popsicle-Sucker ! Which is usually his main dish!" Natsu once again shouted.

"Oi, oi. Everyone has exceptions, right? I mean… you like spicy things, while I love to eat food which are in white color! Meaning, my favorite drink is milk, or vanilla milkshake!" Sting started to blabber.

"Oh… I don't know why… but I simply hate your guts!" Natsu stated.

"You wanna go, _Pretty-boy?!_" Sting offered him a duel, in PS3!

"Wait… why are we playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations?!" Natsu's anger was boiling up. Literally, he is an expert at playing this.

"Geez… if you don't like it… how about we just play One Piece: Kaizoku Musou, or Bleach: Soul Ignition?! They are the only things which are intriguing!" Sting questioned while holding the CD's.

Natsu motioned his hand, and said "Nah. I'll just go with this one. So… did you find all the characters?"

"Of course! Just who do you think I am?! OK, I am picking my favorite person! The fourth Mizukage! She's damn hot, and pretty strong at the same time!" Sting bragged about the Fourth Mizukage.

"Ho… Then I am going with Uchiha Sasuke's Susanoo version!" He said as he selected the place where they should be fighting, since he got 1P.

The battle ended with the time on 59. Obviously, the expert won! "Ha! Go and try to beat me!" Natsu said as he claimed his victory.

Sting then began to go into the serious mode. A vein popped on his forehead, and said with his teeth gritting, "Natsu Dragneel… I didn't come here for this… I came here to bring back Lucy Heartfilia back to Sabertooth!"

Before Natsu could say a word to him, Sting miraculously got out from the palace, and ran back to Sabertooth Kingdom, with tears welled up in his eyes, and shouting horrifyingly. "Lady Minerva~! I am coming to get you~"

Natsu sweat-dropped as he heard Sting shouting. "Seriously… he made a mess in my room, and he is now planning to hit on another girl?!"

Igneel barged into the room, and started to give Natsu a lecture. He finally went down stairs and Igneel announced, "Everyone! The prince of our Kingdom, has an important announcement to make. However, before that, I have an important announcement to make too. I… am giving my place as the King to my son, Natsu Dragneel. People of England, I am sorry for the war that went on for the past twelve years! It was my fault. In order for our Kingdom to lead into a brighter future, I appoint you my son as the new King, Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy and the others were even shocked to hear the announcement. They now waited _patiently_ to hear Natsu's words.

"Today… is the mark of a new beginning. Today, this war will finally be over! Twelve years passed with the Kingdom being left scarred and divided. But together… we can create a new era… A new era of Love and Peace." Natsu made the perfect speech.

Lucy went near him, as a man and woman came near to them from behind, and the couple bent down to their knees. The man announced as both of them put their respective crowns. "All hail King Natsu! All hail Queen Lucy!" There was a National Broadcast Live when Natsu and Lucy claimed the throne.

Natsu got closer to Lucy and kissed her. Magazines, newspaper, internet websites, each and every social network had the news related to them. The picture of Natsu kissing Lucy was the real deal. The banquet ended with congratulating the both of them wishing them to do their best in the future.

Sting was watching the Live Broadcast, when he saw Natsu kissing Lucy, he clenched his fist and said with a devil's grin. "I'm not done yet… Natsu Dragneel… Heh!"

**I seriously couldn't wait any longer to make both of them King and Queen! Sorry if Sting was acting like an idiot back in the palace! I'll make sure that Sting is going to have an evil role for the future chapters.**

**So long then, bye!**

**P.S= Please Review ;D**


End file.
